


Maze In The Mirror

by DionysusThyrsus



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Huening Kai, Huening Kai is a college student, M/M, Mystery, Only TXT, Taehyun & Soobin are brothers, slight taejun, sookai, top soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusThyrsus/pseuds/DionysusThyrsus
Summary: Soobin has to go find his brother, Taehyun. There will be the most unexpected answer to his endless searching. (I'm awful at summaries, trust me the story is more interesting)
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 6





	Maze In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Sookai is my favorite <3
> 
> P.S: All the titles are based on TXT songs~

Soobin lifted his body upwards on the pull up bar. His sweaty bangs falling in front of his eyes, while the black tank top was almost sticking on his abs.

His eyes fell on his ringing phone across the room. He let his feet on the floor, walking towards the radio to turn off "New Rules" by TXT.

He answered 'Yes, mum', the woman sounded in panic 'Soobinie, how have you been?'. He grabbed a towel, wiping his sweat 'I'm fine, mum. How are you & dad?'. The mother kept silent for a spare second 'How's Taehyun, Soobin? He isn't responding'.

Soobin thought of how long he hadn't spoke with his brother. It was about 5 to 6 Months...maybe more.

He gulped 'I'll try to call him', the elder abruptly answered 'He won't answer, my son. Go back to find him'.

Soobin felt an empty feeling in his heart. He hated that town. Everyone was so cold & distant.

He sighed 'Alright, mum. I will' he soon ended the call. He hang his head, trying to comprehend with the idea that he had to go back.

He booked a ticket, obviously leaving tomorrow. He showered before going to bed. He looked himself in the mirror "You'll find him quickly. Everything will be fine" he relaxed himself.

He was there on time, drinking coffee trying to fully awake himself. The trip was not more than 2 hours, allowing him to sleep a bit during it.

He took a taxi heading to his brother's house. He searched for the key under the carpet, but there was nothing.

He frowned his eyebrows ringing the bell. He impatiently waited, until a father opened "Hello. How can I help?" Soobin was caught off guard.

Who's that man?

He shook his head "I'm looking for my brother Taehyun?", the man nodded "Ah that young boy?! He left the house 2 Months ago".

Soobin felt like his blood froze. 2 Months? Where was he now?

He gulped "Do you know where is he now?" that was a stupid question, but he was out of words. The man chuckled "No. I'm sorry" Soobin thanked him before walking away. He ruffled his hair.

Where is Taehyun?

He stayed in a hotel, eating something quick as he searched for his brother's social media. He couldn't find anything, except a picture. 

It was Taehyun with a boy in front of the college. His brother was smiling widely, while the guy was posing with a peace gesture. He searched for the guy's social media, but he couldn't find anything.

He read the caption "With my bestie Huening Kai". He spoke the name, before trying to remember if he knew him. He remembers his brother telling him he made a friend, it was probably him. He would go to the university tomorrow, wishing to find his brother or at least his friend.

He showered before leaving, he grabbed a toast with coffee as he walked there. He searched for his brother, but he was nowhere to be seen.

He decided to go ask a teacher "Hello! I'm looking for Kang Taehyun". A young teacher approached "Kang Taehyun? Who are you?", the male smirked "I'm his brother, Soobin". The man nodded, searching for the name in his files.

He slided out a thin file "Ah! Here he is" he read something for a second, making Soobin impatient "He left 6 Months ago".

This felt like an arrow in Soobin's heart. All these things had happened & nobody knew anything.

He nodded "Is Huening Kai here?", the man nodded "Yes, of course. Huening Kai rarely misses a lesson". He asked his classroom, which he took his answer.

He waited as long as it took for the stranger to finish the lesson. Almost an hour passed & the door finally opened revealing some students. The boy came out the last, he looked bored & tired.

He followed him until the yard "Huening Kai?", the younger froze for a second before turning to look at him "Do I know you?". Soobin shook his head "I'm looking for Taehyun". Huening Kai remained blank "I don't know" he shrugged before turning to leave.

Soobin hissed, getting closer "You're his best friend, of course you know". The younger remained quiet for some seconds "What makes you think that he tells me everything?!". The older smirked "Maybe I can treat you something before you tell me everything you know".

Soon, they were eating in a small restaurant. Huening Kai ordered a lot on purpose knowing that the older was paying. After they finished eating, the younger quickly walked away "Wait..." said Soobin as he paid the waiter.

He run to him "It's unfair. I paid for your food & I wait for answers". Huening Kai rolled his eyes "Can't you just leave me alone?!" he walked passed him. Soobin clenched his jaw, anger filling him.

He quickly grabbed the younger's arm, dragging him in an alley. He pinned him on the wall, keeping an eye contact "Where is my brother?" his voice low. The younger gulped "Alright...but please let my arms go" Soobin slowly let them.

He rubbed the hurting spot, trying to ease the pain "Look, I don't know exactly, but I suspect something". Soobin tried to look at him in the eyes "Tell me", the other looked at him with hidden sadness in the eyes "We usually went to Poppin Star".

Soobin frowned his eyebrows "Let's go together now!", the younger gave him a look "Are you crazy? It only opens on Saturday late nights". It was tomorrow, but Soobin didn't risk to lose the younger "Sleep at my hotel tonight".

The younger looked at the desperation in his eyes "Let's meet tomorrow at 22:00". Soobin abruptly answered "How do I know you'll come?!", the younger weakly pushed him back "You have to trust me" he walked away.

Soobin didn't move from the spot. He didn't even know what he was doing or with who was he dealing with. He had no other choice than to trust a stranger.

The moment he arrived he received a call from his mother 'Yes mum'. The elder asked in agony 'Did you find him, Soobin?'. The son looked outside the window 'I'll call you when I have news, alright?'. They didn't talk much, none of the two was in the mood.

Why did Taehyun disappear?

He impatiently waited for tomorrow night to meet the younger. Of course he was the first one to arrive, continuously checking the time. 

Suddenly, he heard loud footsteps seeing Huening Kai. He was wearing weird clothes, some colorful hair ties, small heels & he had a small dice as a face accessory on his cheekbone.

Soobin was amazed at how fragile the other looked "You're staring" the younger blankly spoke. The taller looked down for a second, making Huening Kai smirk "You didn't expect me to come, huh?". Soobin scratched the back of his head "Nope..." he preferred to be honest. The younger chuckled "Let's go then" with that he started walking away while the older followed him.

They arrived into a plain, abandoned looking building that only music was heard. Soobin was hesitant, making the younger notice "Don't worry. Follow me".

They got inside, going down to the long stairs towards the basement. Soobin now knew where was the music was coming from. They heard giggles behind them, seeing two girls in lolita clothes "You brought your boyfriend, Huening Kai?!". The male blushed "He's a friend" the girls walked passed them, not really wanting an answer.

They got inside, while the guard checked out Soobin from head to toe "Who's that Huening Kai?". The younger looked at the taller "He's a friend. He may become a part of us" the guard smirked allowing them inside.

The place was filled with smoke, people & curtains hanging randomly. Some guys bumped on him, winking at him obviously flirting.

Huening Kai weakly dragged him from his wrist to a corner as he took 2 alcoholic drinks from the table. "Look out for Taehyun & I'll find you" he whispered in his ear, Soobin looked at his lips before the younger disappeared in the smokes.

He did as he was told, he tried to look carefully at all the guys. He was soon approached by some that manipulated him to drink. He was now tipsy, not sure what was he doing.

Huening Kai appeared "Did you find him?" he calmly spoke in his ear. Soobin tied his arm around his waist, caressing his cheek with his thumb "You're so beautiful" he tried to kiss him. Huening Kai moved his head back "You're drunk...", Soobin chuckled "I know exactly what I'm doing" he looked at him in the eyes. He kissed him, of course the younger gave in.

They broke the kiss, grinding on each other while dancing. The younger tied his arms behind the older's neck, making out with him. Soobin drunk some more, slowly losing consciousness. Everything was now spinning.

A painful headache woke Soobin up, thankfully he was in his hotel room. He rubbed his head, remembering everything that happened yesterday. He lost Huening Kai without taking any information, but right now he just wanted to calm down. He took a cold shower, ordering a heavy coffee to reduce dizziness.

He went down to the reception "Hello. Where you here last night?", the man smirked nicely "Your name is?". The male shook his head "Soobin", the receptionist nodded "I see, the yesterday receptionist told me to inform you that a boy brought you & left his number" he handed him a paper. Soobin took it "Thanks" with that he headed in his room in a hurry.

It was a light pink paper with some hearts on the corner. He picked up the number wishing the other would respond.

'What?' it was him, making Soobin chuckle 'I wanted to be sure it's you'. Huening Kai let out a sound of annoyance 'I'm studying, you jerk", Soobin smirked 'You got a great voice, you know?!'.

The other stayed quiet a second 'I got many good things', the older bit his lower lip 'Would you like to show me?'. Huening Kai chuckled 'I'm not easy, pretty boy. Anyway, did you find your brother?'. Soobin got serious again 'No, I didn't. Did you?', he heard the younger humming 'Yes, I need to tell you from close. May I come by your hotel in an hour?'. Soobin immediately agreed 'Of course. I'll be waiting' the younger hung up without saying anything.

Soobin fell back on the bed, he liked Huening Kai for sure.

He prepared, wanting to look neat & responsible. Soon, a knock was heard making Soobin quickly fix himself before opening. He smirked as he saw Huening Kai's bored expression "Hi" his tone flirty, making the younger roll his eyes as he stepped in.

Soobin closed the door "No manners I see", the other exhaled heavily "I know how to treat certain people". The older frowned his eyebrows "Oh really?! And what type of certain person am I?" he approached him.

Huening Kai studied his face before responding "I came here to talk for your brother not you", Soobin sticked his tongue on his back teeth "Sassy much" he smirked "Anyway, tell me".

He sat on his bed "I asked the barman & he said he doesn't go there anymore. But, there was a guy he used to talk with a lot...but again the guy hasn't appeared for months either".

Soobin passed his hand through his hair "Shit! Back to black?", the younger shrugged "He gave me his nickname. He called him 'Bamgyu'".

The taller turned him his back, shoving his hands in his pocket as he looked at the night city "You were supposed to know where is Taehyun. I thought you were friends".

Silence.

Huening Kai stood up, slightly approaching him "We were...maybe we still are. I don't know". Soobin turned to look at him "What do you mean?", the younger shrugged "We accidentally stumbled upon that club, but Taehyun became obsessed with it. He even used to go alone. Later, he even stopped attending the lessons & barely answered my calls. The last time I saw him he told me if I wanted to take the way he took, but I was honest about not liking it. He smiled warmly & didn't mind".

Soobin asked "How long haven't you seen him?", the younger thought of it for a second "6 Months". Soobin nodded his head "Alright. Thank you for everything, Huening Kai. You can go". The younger stood closer to him "I don't think you want me to leave".

Soobin turned around, seeing how close the younger stood. He kissed him, hugging his body fully. They fell on the bed, undressing each other between hungry kisses.

He went down on his neck & nipples "I don't have lube". Huening Kai arched his back "I have in my bag" Soobin looked at him, allowing him to continue "I came prepared" he smirked as the older reached for it.

He poured much on his hard member, pumping it as he looked down on the younger. He positioned himself, carefully sliding inside him. Huening Kai released a shaky moan of pain "Ah! It's so big" Soobin held a smirk back.

He tried to calm him down "I'm half way in" he gave him soft kisses. He pushed more & was soon fully seated inside. He went down kissing & marking his neck, while his hands kept roaming on his soft body.

"Move" almost pleaded the younger. He started in a slow yet deep pace, seeing the pleasure slowly growing on the bottom's face. He increased his pace, going faster & deeper each time. The younger bit his lower lip, resting his hands on Soobin's abs.

Huening Kai's loud moans mixed with Soobin's groans along with skin slapping filled the room.

The older rested his forehead on the younger's collar, finding his sweet spot. The younger gave him a hard scratch on the back "There! Soobin!". He went faster, repeatedly hitting the spot knowing both were getting closer.

Soobin whispered in his ear "Call my name", the younger did as he was. He was loud "Soobin! Soobin!". Few thrusts more and they finished at the same time, unintentionally finishing inside him. They both laid in silence, trying to catch their breath.

"You came inside me, jerk" he turned to look at the older. Soobin chuckled "I'm sorry, baby. I couldn't hold myself" he winked at him, earning a weak smack on his chest. They showered together, cuddling to sleep.

Next day, they searched for the person named 'Bamgyu' in all social media, finding nothing. Huening Kai decided to go on the club's name to search for it. He found him, seeing him dressed up in weird costumes. Soobin looked at him "How will we find him?" the younger remained focused.

After some seconds the younger smirked "Found him" Soobin was caught off guard "His name is Choi Beomgyu & I think I know the Cafe he sits in most of his pictures". Soobin looked at Beomgyu's photos, he turned to the other "Thank you" he kissed him.

Huening Kai frowned his eyebrows "Ask before you touch me", Soobin gulped "I thought we were a couple". A fade smirk appeared on the younger's blank face "I'm joking" he faked a laugh. They become quiet, before both bursting out in laugher.

Soobin wore his leather jacket "I'm going. You coming?", the other tilted his head "Of course".

When they arrived, they found Beomgyu already sitting there drinking his coffee peacefully. Huening Kai gave his boyfriend a look, before the older sat him on a near table.

They calmly drank their coffee, waiting for the other to finish. It didn't take long for Beomgyu to stand up to leave. Soobin gave a look to his boyfriend "I'll follow him, you pay & catch up with us" he left money on the table as he stood up.

He kept distance from the other, not risking to get caught. Beomgyu finally arrived in his house, Soobin immediately texting Huening Kai where they are.

He arrived in hurry "Did you lose him?", Soobin shook his head "He lives there" he motioned towards the house. They rang the bell, waiting in anticipation.

Beomgyu's smile slowly faded "Hello?", Soobin immediately spoke "Hello, sorry to disturb, I'm just looking for my brother Taehyun?". The stranger's expression turned blank "I don't know him..." he went to close the door, but Soobin blocked it with his arm "I know you know him from Poppin Star. I'm his brother, I need to know where is he".

The shorter male angrily responded "Leave me alone!" but before he could close it, Huening Kai spoke "It's really important & Taehyun is none of your business". Beomgyu raised an eyebrow "If it's not my business then why did Taehyun care to tell me & not you".

Soobin grabbed him from the collar, stepping inside the house. He pushed him until he was slightly bending over the table "Tell me!" he screamed to his face unable to bottle up his patience. Huening Kai closed the door behind him, not wanting this view to be seen.

Beomgyu was scared, two strangers somehow found him & were threatening him in his own house. He frowned his eyebrows in anger "Get off me" he spoke through his teeth. Soobin did as he was told, yet he still stood close.

The shorter fixed his t-shirt "Taehyun wasn't happy at all, but he will tell you himself if you find him. He left the town long ago, about 6 to 7 Months ago". Soobin & Huening Kai looked at each other in shock, before the oldest asked "Where is he now?". Beomgyu chuckled "Normally I shouldn't tell you, but you'll obviously attack me again" with that he told him the town.

Huening Kai spoke this time "What's his address?", Beomgyu looked down on him "He didn't tell me exactly, but he's near a fountain & a Cafe named Blue Orangeade". Soobin started walking away "Thanks a lot", before shutting the door he heard Beomgyu call "Never come near me again" but he didn't care.

The two males headed at Soobin's hotel. They ate, before Soobin fell back on the bed. Huening Kai looked at him with a pout "Are you gonna leave?". Soobin sat up, looking at his sad face "Don't you want to come with me?" he caressed his cheek with his thumb.

The younger looked at him in the eyes "I got lessons, Soobin", the older kissed him softly "Then it's up to you". He frowned his eyebrows, weakly punching his chest "You're so mean" with that he got up to leave, but Soobin pulled him back by his wrist "I would love you to come, but I know how important studying is for you". Huening Kai tightly tied his arms around his neck "I'm coming with you" he mumbled. Soobin smiled widely "Let's go tomorrow" with that he gently kissed him.

They took the train, thankfully the city was 40 minutes away. They ate & relaxed, until Huening Kai searched based on Beomgyu's information. Soon, they were standing outside the small house.

They rang the bell, Soobin exhaled trying to relax. Unfortunately nobody answered, but the neighbor called "He's probably at work. He's gonna come in around 30 minutes". The youngest bowed, while Soobin spoke "I'm looking for Taehyun", the man nodded "Alright..." with that he got inside his house again. He looked at his boyfriend "Hope he's my brother this time", Huening Kai calmly smirked "Let's wait for him".

They went on the nearby Cafe, not realizing that much time passed. They headed to the apartment, now hearing voices on the inside. Soobin insecurely looked at his boyfriend, who calmly smirked to relax him a bit.

He rang the bell, immediately hearing steps getting louder. A handsome tall male opened "Hello?", Soobin was caught off guard "I'm looking for Taehyun". He heard a familiar voice "Who's it, Yeonjun?".

It was Taehyun. The brothers were shocked remaining silent.

The younger responded "Soobin?", the taller smiled "You dyed your hair blonde?". Taehyun awkwardly smiled "Yes..." he looked at Huening Kai "...hello Huening Kai. Come inside".

They both sat inside, Taehyun turned to Yeonjun "You can go". The taller asked "You sure?", Taehyun ensured him with a nod & a soft kiss.

He treated them sweets & some water. Taehyun smiled looking at his brother, who was serious "Why did you disappear?". The blonde tilted his head "It's personal to talk it now" he glanced at Huening Kai. Soobin turned to his boyfriend "Go to the hotel, I won't be late". Huening Kai listened, goodbyeing Taehyun as he walked out.

Soobin spoke angrily "You disappear, you change your number, you live the town you were supposed to be studying & now you act like everything is normal?!".

Taehyun almost screamed "I'm tired living a life I never chose! Here I'm someone nobody forces me to be! I'm finally free, Soobin". The older abruptly answered "Free from who?", Taehyun screamed it "From you! All of you! Mum, dad, you! I was tired Soobin. After I left everything behind I was able to smile with happiness again".

Soobin still angry "How did we keep you from happiness?", Taehyun chuckled as tears threatened to fall "What are you doing right now?! Acting like you care? I bet you hadn't noticed until mum told you, huh?". Soobin was caught off guard, because his brother was right.

A tear fell, but Taehyun wiped it quickly "Leave me alone & wait for me to contact you. Let me live the life I longed for". Soobin was ashamed, unable to raise his eyes from his lap "I'm sorry. I...I didn't know you felt that way..." he didn't know what more to say.

Taehyun gently raised his face by his jaw "I'm not angry at anyone. I know disappearing wasn't right, but I had my reasons". Both males were now crying "Can I hug you?" asked the oldest. Taehyun tightly tied his arms around him, so did Soobin.

They both cried in each other's arms, until they calmed down. "Who was that?" asked Soobin, the shorter wiped his tears "Yeonjun? He's my boyfriend". They remained silent for a second "Why is Huening Kai with you?". Soobin smiled when he heard the name "He's my boyfriend. I was looking for you, so we met & thanks to him I found you".

The two brothers spent time knowing each other better, something they never did before. It was getting late "I gotta go" said the taller, Taehyun smirked "It was nice talking to you". Soobin stood up "But before I leave, you need to tell mum", Taehyun threw his head back "She won't understand". Soobin frowned his eyebrows in sadness "She needs to know, Taehyun".

The call lasted less than 10 minutes & luckily it went well. They hang up "Can we meet again, Taehyun?" almost pleaded Soobin. The younger patted his shoulder "Give me your number & I'll contact you" Soobin did as he was told.

Maybe this was for the best.

He arrived at the hotel room, heavily sitting on the bed. Huening Kai asked "What happened?", Soobin gave him a faded smirk as he shrugged.

The two males decided to go back at Huening Kai's town until he finished his studies. Thankfully for Soobin, Taehyun called him once in a while. Soobin knew that this was for the best for all.


End file.
